thegalacticfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalloni
"Ah yes, Clone ID 4932030AB. She calls herself a female only because she had hair and other implants. Whatever, I treated her with only the best care I was able to give her." Conglomerate Cloner, Klonificus Kalloni is a corporal in the Galactic Armada with an interesting trait among her other troops. She calls herself a female and has even gotten hair follicle and small breast implants as well as an alteration to her voice box to make her sound a little bit feminine. She is 20,448 Earth years old. Biography 'Early Life' Kalloni's hatching procedure went on pretty normally for her, except that she didn't gain consciousness until after she was extracted from her pod. In fact, it took her at least 9 years for her to develop in the pod with all brain and organ functions running perfectly. While in the incubator, she didn't seem to show a lot of physical activity and just mostly slept. After she was extracted, she was transferred immediately to the education academy where she gained an early interest in chemistry, weapons repair, biology, sniping, and vehicle repair. After Kalloni reached the age of 5,000 years, she was moved to the military academy for training. 'Training' While in training, Kalloni's interest in sniping, which evolved into her proffession. After the first day, she was assigned a dormitory room by herself. Of course she recieved the liscence to pilot a Conglomerate Fighter like the rest of her peers, but she got the liscence after only 2,000 years in the academy. After 100 years in the academy, she was assigned a roommate in her dormitory. Her roommate was none other than Chex. At first, she hated him because of jealousy for him being older and a bit absent-minded when it came to being social. After a while, she grew a bit fond of having him around and even had a crush on him. Of course Chex didn't notice, but Kalloni didn't care. 'Graduation' When Kalloni reached the age of 15,000 years, she graduated from the academy with flying colors and was given her first uniform. In fact, her friends were so proud of her, they got her the first apartment Kalloni ever had outside of the academy. Appearance Kalloni's skin is slightly more of a pale shade of grey than most Conglomerate due to her early release from her cloning pod. However, her organs are in the right places and function normally. Her blood is also lighter shade of green with a miniscule tint of turquoise. Her eyes are black with slight reflective properties. What makes her different from most other Conglomerate is that she had implants done so she could grow hair, which she selected a black color and keeps it short. She also had small breast implants done. She did this so she "wouldn't feel out of the gender crowd." She has an IQ of 288. Relationships 'Conglomerate Cloner, Klonificus' Kalloni has looked at her cloner for years with a great amount of respect, however, Klonificus hasn't returned the favor of respect. In fact, he looks at her as a failed project that he would like to disasocitate himself from. Needless to say, they don't talk to each other very often. 'Conglomerate Corporal, Chex' The two used to be roommates when they were at the academy. At first, she disliked him out of pure jealousy for his age and cluelessness to socializtion. Kalloni admits to having a crush on him and has even tried to hit on him multiple times. She described him as "He's got his huge head buried in books so much, he wouldn't even notice a horde of females trying to steal his clothes." Chex, however, decied to be friends with her because they were in the same room together and he didn't talk to anybody else except for his instrcutors, the visiting cloners, and/or himself.